


Linggo Ng SasuSaku 2020

by quinncycz



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, LinggoNgSasuSaku, Snippets
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinncycz/pseuds/quinncycz
Summary: Linggo Ng SasuSaku entries
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 1





	1. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 entry.

Sa tuwing panonorin ko ang paglubog ng araw, hindi ko maiwasan na pangarapin na sana nandito ka sa tabi ko.

  
-Uchiha Sasuke


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 entry

Ang pag ibig ko ay parang isang puno na kahit gaano man karaming unos ang dumaan, mananatili itong nakatindig at patuloy na maghihintay sa iyong pagbabalik. 

  
-Haruno Sakura


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 entry.

Mapuno man ng ulap ang kalangitan, sa kabila non ay patuloy pa rin ang pagsikat ng araw. Ganun din ba ang iyong puso? Patuloy mo pa rin ba akong iniibig sa kabila ng aking pag lisan?

-Uchiha Sasuke


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 entry

Napakagandang isipin na sa kabila ng lahat ng aking pagkakamali, nariyan parin ang pising nagbubuklod sa atin. Pising nagsisilbing gabay sa aking paglalakbay. 

Pising nagpapaalala na kahit saan man ako dalhin ng paglalakbay kong ito, may isang taong handang mag hintay para sa akin sa kabilang dulo neto.

Ang taong yon, sya ang aking tahanan. 

-Uchiha Sasuke


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 entry.

Noong una kitang masilayan sa pasilyo ng paaralang ito, paslit pa lamang tayo noon, ngunit inisip ko na, na iniibig kita, kahit na wala naman talaga akong alam tungkol sa iyo noon.

Ang katotohanan non ay isa lamang akong batang umiibig sa ideya ng pag ibig, sa ideya na makukuha ko ang atensyon ng pinaka sikat at pinaka magaling na estudyante. 

Pero noong iniligay tayo sa isang grupo, nakita ko ang maganda at pangit na parte ng pagkatao mo. Masasabi ko na sa mga panahong nagkasama tayo, nakilala ko ang tunay na ikaw. 

Pagkatapos ng lahat ng ating pinagdaanan, masasabi kong ako'y isang babaeng umiibig sa isang komplikadong lalaking hinahanap ang kanyang sarili, isa akong babaeng handang maghintay para sa taong tinitibok ng kanya puso.

  
-Haruno Sakura


	6. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 entry.

Sa tuwing ako'y magagawi sa dalampasigan hindi ko maiwasang ikumpara tayong dalawa sa baybayin at alon. Ikaw ang baybayin na patuloy na nananatili sa lugar kung saan tayo muling magtatagpo, naghihintay sa muling paghampas ng alon. Ako naman ang alon na parating babalik sayo.

Nananabik sa pagdating ng sandaling masasabi ko sayo ang mga katagang...

"Nakauwi na ako, Sakura."


	7. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 entry

Maliwanag pa sa aking alaala ang gabi nang una kang lumisan. Tulad ngayong gabi, buo din ang buwan ng gabing yun. Natatandaan mo pa ba ang mga salitang binitiwan ko? Ang mga pangakong ibinigay ko?

Ilang taon na ang lumipas, handa pa rin akong tuparin ang mga pangakong ibinigay sayo. Kung pipiliin mo ko, kung mananatili ka sa piling ko, gagawin ko ang lahat ng makakaya ko para punuin ng kaligayahan ang bawat araw mo. 

Hindi ako sigurado kung nasaan ka na. At sa bawat pagdaan ng bawat sandaling wala ka, lalong tumitindi ang pananabik na makapiling ka at masabi ang mga salitang...

"Maligayang pagbablik, Sasuke."


	8. Day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 entry.

Dalawang buwan na ang lumipas mula ng bumalik ako sa Konoha. At sa dalawang buwang iyon, tinupad mo ang pangako mo noong mga bata pa tayo, na pupunuin mo ng kasiyahan ang mga araw ko, kung mananatili ako sa piling mo. 

Noong una akong lumisan para maghiganti kay Itachi. Inaasahan ko na sa dulo ng landas na pinili kong tahakin ay kamatayan ang naghihintay para sa akin. Pero sinagip nyo ko mula sa sarili kong kadiliman.

Nang muli akong lumisan para maglakbay at pagbayaran ang aking mga pagkakasala, mas nakilala ko ang aking sarili. Naiintindihan ko na ngayon ang kagustuhan nyo noon na sagipin ako sa sarili kong galit. 

Ngayon, nais ko muling maglakabay at kilalanin kung sino ako habang ikaw ay nasa tabi ko. Nais kong sambitin ang mga salitang...

"Hindi mo na ako kailangang sagipin, pero handa ka bang sumama sa akin?"


	9. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus entry

Sasuke : Pangako, hihinto na ko sa pagiwas sa nararamdaman ko para sayo.  
  
Sakura:  
  
Sasuke : Haharapin ko na kung anong meron tayo.  
  
Sakura:  
  
Sasuke: Nakikiusap ako sayo, gumising ka na, Sakura.  
  
Sakura:  
  
Sasuke: Handa akong maghintay, kahit gaano pa katagal na magising ka. Kaya pakiusap, wag kang magpunta sa lugar na hindi kita masusundan.


End file.
